


Sburb Glitches: Fated Players

by Joshabi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Guide, SBURB, glitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshabi/pseuds/Joshabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing that's been in my head for a while, completely independent of the Glitch FAQ. Just for fun really, I needed to practise my writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sburb Glitches: Fated Players

Fated Players  
You've probably never heard this term before, even if you're a re-player. Good for you. Hopefully you won't see someone under this either.

The Fixed Aspect  
See, normally Sburb changes the Aspect of a player and keeps the class constant. Most people tend not to change personality after all. Fated players don't get that.  
You see, we - And yes, I am one, hence we - we're never entirely straight thinkers. We might not end things, like a Prince and a Bard, but we could be reluctant to accept things for what they are, like an Heir, or maybe even just nothing. But we're playing.

Some part of Sburb kicks in, and it randomly assigns a class and an aspect. and it should end there. But thank's to ~ATH coding, it doesn't. Sburb fixes our aspect permanently, somehow sending it on for every other game we ever play, and we get a random class instead.

Messed Up Heads  
You should have seen this by now, but an Aspect changes the way you think. Kind Heart players, sneaky Sand players, all to be removed the next time you start a session. Of course, a Fated Player gets a stacked effect. 

Effect per Aspect  
Blood - Unchanging Views (Especially bad if they're a Seer.)  
Breath - Everchanging Views (Don't let them try diplomacy EVER.)  
Void - Silent Watcher (Pray they aren't a healing class, they'll do almost nothing unless you force them.)  
Mist - Do It again (They do everything twice, even meals. Not that they ever get fat.)  
Heart - Truth Profiling (I've seen someone keep it all in a little book, creepy as fuck.)  
Rage - Hulk Smash! (You know Hulk right? Right? You gotta know Hulk!)  
Flow - Faster and Faster (These guys can ruin a session on their own. Keep 'em tied down.)  
Rhyme - You Try It (Probably the only good one, they'll let you figure something out before they move on.)  
Might - RADICAL! (Subtle just goes from their vocabulary...)  
Sand - Nice Sylladex You've Got There (Watch your pockets)  
Doom - DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! - (And then they all died)  
Life - My Little Babies! (Don't. Touch. The. Plants.)  
Dream - Done That (You have to do everything the first time you go somewhere, the only exception I know of is the Homestead)  
Rain - We're All Mad Here (I should know.)  
Light - Heads or Tails? (It all comes down to the luck of the draw for them...)  
Law - OBJECTION! (Control freaks...)  
Mind - I Know - (They always know... Even when they obviously don't)  
Fate - This Way - (And somehow they always get the one they were hoping for)  
Time - Anywhen - (They like travelling.)  
Space - Anywhere - (A LOT.)  
Hope - I CAN (Don't expect them to listen to anyone)  
Stars - I'll Live (You can't put them down. It's brilliant!)

Bonus Feature  
Now this I don't get. If you get the same aspect twice in a row, you get an extra ability. It's no weak power either. It's possible to do in two-player session, occasionally, but even then it's night impossible. Who made this crap?

Power Stack  
Blood - Share the Pulse: Gives a permanent 50% stat boost to all other players with no loss to yourself.  
Breath - Straight Through You: (Full effect unknown, replaces standard Showdown)  
Void - Dull the Senses: Prevents communication when the player doesn't want it. (Good luck looking at the code now, get these guys in last or your connection is going to drop)  
Mist - Twice the Presence, Half the Wait: Halves the cost of all 'special' attacks.  
Heart - Bigger, Harder, Stronger: The heart thing gets stronger. (It's pretty useful actually.)  
Rage - (Unknown): (Unknown)  
Flow - (Name unknown): Allows skipping of cutscene like events (Seriously?)  
Rhyme - Heal the Game: Prevents the Reckoning starting early (Best. Power. Ever.)  
Might - Heirs Assemble!: Prevents Showdowns working. (Hilarious name. I love this one.)  
Sand - (Unknown): (Unknown)  
Doom - (Unknown): Stuff dies. Constantly.  
Life - (Unknown): Cancels Doom, gives regen to friendly creatures.  
Dream - Try Again: Doing the same thing again gives it the same power (Gasp, I know right?)  
Rain - (Unknown): Everyone goes mad but them. Must be triggered.  
Light - Impossible Odds: (Unknown)  
Law - (Unknown): (Unknown)  
Mind - Just as Planned: (Unknown)  
Fate - (Unknown): For a while, secrets seem to turn up easier.  
Time - Not so Doomed: (Unknown)  
Space - (Unknown): Anyone can teleport. (I know, right?)

Tips to Playing with Fated Players:  
1) Let them learn the class.  
I can't stress this one enough. Let them learn the ins and outs of the fighting style before you take on the first boss.  
2) Don't rely on their bonus Power  
Like everything else, it's glitchy as fuck. I like the Rain one too...  
3) Continual Arrogance  
A Fated Player knows their aspect quirks and glitches better than you know your classes. Trust them, but don't let them big themselves up too much.  
4) Reluctant Players  
Finally, believe it or not, they probably won't want to play with you. The more they play, the more they lose their heads. A session with one in is one in a million, don't waste your chance. They won't like it.


End file.
